


[Podfic] Woven from Air

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Woven from Air" by forthegreatergoodAuthor's original summary:After Crowley's reaction to the frills and the silks, Aziraphale has an idea of his own.“You--” Crowley closed his mouth and swallowed. “You.”Aziraphale wasn’t sure whether to be proud of how well his gambit had succeeded or concerned that he’d broken the poor serpent.  He’d been hoping for something closer to delight than panic, but then perhaps he had overdone it a bit. “Articulate as always, dear.”“You cannot possibly expect me to be articulate in the face ofthis, angel,” Crowley said, shaking his head.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Woven from Air

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Woven from Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817101) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:22:09
  * **File Size:** 26 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RKYRklrqz60FxKdih6C9EQZ9NvGaxMeu)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1k1PI54AS7_7UsRLGzXEjwZltbS4JInG8)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Woven From Air_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817101)
  * **Author:** [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
